Broken Trust
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Avengers are on a mission when Tony gets seriously injured. But nobody comes when he is calling for assistance but the person he loves Bucky. So Tony calls the two people he could trust his son and his daughter for more help. Will the Avengers be able to repair the broken trust? And help Tony with his injuries? No Civil War. But Bucky was found and cleared of HYDRA.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Avengers are on a mission when Tony gets seriously injured. But nobody comes when he is calling for assistance but the person he loves Bucky. So Tony calls the two people he could trust his son and his daughter for more help. Will the Avengers be able to repair the broken trust? And help Tony with his injuries?

No Civil War. But Bucky was found and cleared of HYDRA.

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony didn't know how he got into this mess. The Avengers had been called to take care of some of van Doom's bots because the Fantastic Four where out of town. He had been clearing a building when JARVIS had told him it was collapsing and he didn't get clear in time. He had blacked out for he didn't know how long. He was now trapped under several pieces of concrete and the pain was unimaginable.

"Need help", Tony says in the comms trying to keep the pain from his voice

" _Not the time Iron Man. You can deal with it yourself", Steve says_

"Can someone come here?" Tony asks again

" _You are fine. Don't bother us when we are fighting", Steve says_

" _Stevie maybe he needs us", Bucky says_

" _He is just being a drama queen", Clint says_

Tony breaks off the comms. He was gasping in pain and numbness. He was waiting for help but again we he askes Steve for help and the others they say he was alright.

"JARVIS call Harry", Tony gasps

"Putting you through now sir", JARVIS says

"Dad what is the matter?" Harry asks

"I need you and your sister here. I am trapped and severely injured", Tony gasps

"Where are you?" Harry demands

"JARVIS will sent you the location", Tony says

"We will be there soon", Harry promises, "Hang on"

"I will try", Tony gasps

" _Iron Man need help", Natasha says_

"Can't at the moment Widow", Tony says

" _IRON MAN help Widow!" Steve orders_

 _"I need help too", Wanda says_

 _"Help them Iron Man", Steve says_

"I can't Rogers!" Tony snaps

" _I got Widow. You're a bastard Stark", Clint says_

 _"I have Wanda", Vision says_

" _We_ _will be taking when this is over Stark", Steve says_

Tony was starting to feel the blood loss. It felt like ages when he sees Barnes coming over to him running.

"Tony open your faceplate", Bucky says

Tony does.  
"What are your injuries?" Bucky asks

"Bad", Tony gasps

"I will get help. I will get Steve and the others", Bucky says

"No. They…don't care. Help is coming", Tony gasps, "My son…my daughter"

Tony's eyes where beginning to close.

"Stay with me Tony", Bucky murmurs running his fingers through Tony's hair which had blood in it to keep him awake, "Just a minute longe"

Suddenly gold magic was in the air and ten people appear out of fine area. Five men in his early twenties and the same with the women.

"Dad!" the girl says running to him, "Harry he needs a lot of help!"

"Who are you?" Bucky asks

"I am Harry and this is Bella. We are his son and daughter. And my wives Daphne, Ginny, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Su, Padma, Lilith and Gabrielle. My husbands Draco, Blaise, Viktor and Blaise. Now we need to get the concrete off him", Harry says

"Be careful Harry he has bad injuries he will need St Murgo's", Daphne says

"I…can't…stay…awak…", Tony says drifting off

"Wake up Tony!" Bucky says scared he was going to lose him

Harry and the others lift the concrete and see his mangled lower body. Tracey and Daphne put him in a neck collar and Isabella gently helps them put him on a stretcher.

"We must go", Bella says

"I want to go with you", Bucky says, "He means the world to me"

"Fine. But you won't be able to tell your team mates there is no time", Harry says

"So be it. They don't care about him", Bucky growls

"Girls take Dad", Harry says

Bella opens a portal and they all disappear.

"Take my hand", Harry says to Bucky

They disappear and Bucky near felt anything like it and suddenly they were in a waiting room. Bucky wobbles but doesn't fall.

"What are you?" Bucky asks  
"I am a wizard. So are my wives. My sister is an Enchantress. And tactically I am a Mage", Harry says

"Where are we?" Bucky asks

"At a wizarding hospital in England. This is St Murgo's", Harry replies, "What the hell happened to my father?"

"We were facing Doom Bots. Tony was clearing the building and it turns out he didn't make it out completely. Tony was calling for aid. But Steve and the others wouldn't listen. I heard his voice and know he was in pain so I rushed to find him. I didn't tell Steve because Tony didn't want me too because Steve didn't care", Bucky explains

"Well he should off!" Bella says coming out with the other girls

"How is he?" Bucky asks

"They are still treating him but it is bad", Bella replies

"They got his armour off. But it is touch and go", Ginny says

Bucky puts his face in his hands. What was he going to do? Steve had let Tony be alone and hurt. Bucky was thankful he knew Tony well. Since Tony got rid of the Winter Soldiers programming. He had fallen in love with Tony. Tony and he had started to date not long ago and hadn't told anyone. They wanted peace at the moment. Now Bucky might lose him and all because Steve wouldn't listen to Tony's plea. When Tony wasn't known to call for help. He wanted to strangle Steve. Bucky had been away from Tony for 25 minutes before he made it too his side. Because of all the rubble and doom bots in his way. And the building had collapsed ten minutes before that. Tony had been alone for 50 minutes!

Bucky didn't know he had tears sliding down his face to one dropped on his hand. He was crying for Tony he had looked so bad when Bucky found him. Now he might be dying. He would never forgive himself or Steve if he lost Tony. Bucky started to pray to whoever for Tony to be alright.

The hours ticked by and Bucky realised he hadn't heard anything from the team.

"The team hasn't contacted me", Bucky realises

"Electronics don't work in the Wizarding World", Harry informs him

"Oh. Probably a good thing. I don't know how I will react to Steve right now", Bucky says

They were waiting for 6 hours when someone comes out.  
"I am Healer Thomas. Harry I know you're here for Mr Stark is he too?" Megan Thomas nee Jones asks

"Yes he is", Harry says

"I am Tony's boyfriend. It is a new relationship", Bucky says, "How is he?"

"Mr Stark is unconscious he lost a lot of blood. We have given him three blood replacers at the moment. We have used Dittany on the cuts. But he had two severely broken legs in multiple places, 5 breaks each in the feet, 3 breaks in his pelvis, broken left arm in 4 places, 6 broken ribs and 2 cracked, he had a collapsed lung with a rib piecing it, and internal bleeding which we had to do surgery on. And on the compartment syndrome in his legs. He is a Muggle and magic potions and other remedies don't work the same with them. His main bad injury is well…", Healer Thomas starts

"What?" Bella asks

"His lower spine is broken severally. We can't really do much for that. We will have to see when he wakes up what the damage is and see if he can move his feet and legs but that would be unlikely. We believe he is paralysed from the waist down", Healer Thomas says sadly

Bucky sobs this was as bad as it could get. His love was likely paralysed. And Steve sent him into the building! And didn't even check if he was alright!

"Did response time effect this?" Bucky asks

Healer Thomas hesitates, "It could off"

"Can we see him?" Harry asks

"He is on a Muggle ventilator and Muggle IV. But yes. Come on through", Healer Thomas says

Bucky follows the Healer and Harry's family.

"Be prepared", Healer Thomas says as she opens the door

Bucky gasps at how bad Tony looked. It was bad. Bucky stumbles over to Tony.

"Can I hold his hand?" Bucky asks hesitantly

"Very well but be careful of the monitors", Healer Thomas says

Bucky sits down and takes Tony's hand.

"Tony you must get through this", Bucky says  
"You can pull through Dad", Harry says

"You are tough Dad you can do this", Bella says

"I will be here for you when you wake up. We will do this together", Bucky says

"I will give those _Avengers_ a piece of my mind", Harry growls

"Can you go without me? I am not leaving Tony", Bucky decides, "And bring us some clothes"

"I can do that. I will be back soon", Harry says

Harry leaves and Bucky looks at Tony with Bella sits in a chair.

"I will be here for you Tony. We will do this together", Bucky promises kissing Tony's hand

This night was going to be long. And Bucky knew it might be longer for Tony to wake up…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
